Martis Allsparkus Gero
by thebrokencradle
Summary: After Egypt a startling discovery is made that has the Autobots embarrassed and the Decepticons vying for Sam's attention. Could one human boy and six months be enough to bring peace and hope to the Cybertronian Race? Warnings inside.


**Warnings: Mpreg, Slash, Tentacles, Dub-Con, HumanxMech, Various Other Warnings Required.**

_**Martis Allsparkus Gero**_

"Alright, Sam, come on." Ratchet lifted the boy onto the examination table the other humans had been on. After the incident in Egypt Ratchet had insisted that each human go through thorough scans and physical examinations. Will, Epps, Mikeala, Leo and Simmons had already been examined, now it was Sam's turn.

It had been only a couple of days since Egypt and Sam was aching, sore and covered in bandages. He had broken a couple of ribs and a wrist but everything was now set. He groaned as he laid down on the table, smiling up at Ratchet.

"What's up, Doc-Bot?"

"Now don't go kissing up to me, boy. Hold still." Ratchet gruffly ordered and Sam smiled.

"Always loved your charming Bedside manner." Sam chuckled and Ratchet poked him in the leg, Sam lying down with his hands to his sides and his legs straight.

Ratchet bent over, scanning Sam thoroughly. It was something a little deeper than an MRI or CAT scan and it felt slightly more invasive. He could definitely feel Ratchet's gaze sweeping through and over his body, cataloguing every detail in his processor.

"Have you felt any discomfort?"

"Aside from the battle wounds at night, I feel a little full all the time. I'm not eating much, though."

The scan took about fifteen minutes and when it was finished Ratchet shuttered his optics before scanning Sam again.

Two hours later Ratchet let out a loud electronic shriek. Jolt jumped, knocking over some metal kibble and screws.

"Prime!" Ratchet called, the air base they were in shaking, and Sam stared, feeling strangely responsible.

Prime came running along with Ironhide and Ratchet began chattering in Cybertronian, waving his hands animatedly in wild gestures that Prime and Ironhide returned with their own panicked motions.

"What's going on? Ratchet!" Sam shouted, running across the table. The mechs talking spotted him and turned with a shout, holding their hands out and yelling a loud "STOP" in unison.

Sam froze staring up at him. Ratchet's shoulders slumped and he looked at Prime. Optimus nodded to him and Ratchet turned to Jolt, barking an order in cybertronian. Jolt scrambled away and Optimus looked down at Sam.

"Sam… Do you know what the Allspark does?"

"Yeah, it gives life and stores information." Sam nodded. Prime seemed relieved he recalled that and cleared the static from his vocal processor. Looking away momentarily Optimus seemed to steel himself as he returned his gaze to Sam.

"Sam… Mission city left you with an enormous amount of contact with the Allspark… The energy you held from that contact left you like a glass full of water." Optimus knelt so he was eye level with Sam. "When you touched the fragment of the allspark, not only did you receive information, but you received the gift of life." Optimus placed his finger on Sam's stomach. "You can bear sparkling's, Sam."

"What?" Sam blinked, looking at Optimus. "Sparklings?"

Ratchet's optics flickered and a hologram appeared. It was the insides of Sam's body. Ratchet zoomed in on Sam's stomach and Sam saw what looked to be about two dozen small balls, about the size of strawberries, nestled within his stomach, seeming to be growing from the walls and packed together firmly..

"Those are protoform eggs… They have yet to be fertilized." Ratchet stated, Sam gasping as he touched the hologram. The image was solid and he slid his hand over the eggs, smiling as Optimus placed a hand on his stomach.

"Those are… inside?"

"They've been developing for the past three years, you're completely fertile now."

"Wait, what?" Sam blinked and pulled back. "You guys are gunna-" His eyes widened. "Oh hell… Oh fuck… No, no, no,no, no!" He pulled back and stared at them.

"Sam, we would never imagine doing that to you, we wouldn't make you suffer!"

"Yeah? Well your race is dying out. You guys can't have sparklings and I'm carrying nine very healthy looking eggs right now." Sam looked at them. "That doesn't sound like a very firm statement considering all that."

"Sam." Ironhide looked down at the boy and Sam glared at him.

"What?"

"Sam… You're our only hope."

"Ironhide!" Ratchet whacked the black mech with a wrench, Ironhide yelping in pain.

"Sam, if you do not feel that you can do that then we will respect your wishes. We would not want to harm you in any way."

Sam clutched his stomach, staring down at the table he was standing on.

"Don't worry, Sam, we will protect you." Optimus whispered. Sam looked up at him and stared, his hands shaking slightly.

"Even from you?"

Optimus was silent as he looked away and Sam felt his heart sink and go cold.

**S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S**

The Autobots had quickly ensured that Sam's safety came above all else. He was moved into Deigo Garcia base and was ordered to regular weekly scans. He was able to talk with whoever he wanted but was not permitted to leave base without at least two of the Autobots. Ratchet also ran regular tests on Sam, to ensure that if he did get pregnant that the transfluid alone wouldn't kill him. Sam was slightly relieved that he was immune to the transfluid, but he quickly became worried about labor.

"Ratchet?" The medic looked up at Sam and immediately swept him onto his desk.

"Is something wrong? Do you feel any unusual sensations? Your breathing, pulse?" Ratchet was about to scan the boy when Sam smiled and pushed his face away.

"I'm fine, I just have a few questions."

"Questions?" Ratchet straightened and cocked his head curiously.

"Yeah… About um… cybertronian pregnancies and stuff…"

"Ah." Ratchet smiled and seemed understanding. "What was your question about then?"

"Well… You guys said that you can't make sparklings… So where do they come from? Exactly?" Ratchet smiled at the amazingly young question. He recalled explaining to Bumblebee where sparklings came from, the poor mech was mentally traumatized for years.

"Well you see, Sam, while our races don't have any definition of gender, there once were mechs and femmes capable of bearing sparklings. These mechs were the protectors of the Allspark and messengers of its wisdom. While Primes were bearers of the Matrix, Breeders were bearers of the Allspark. They would expose their sparks to the Allspark and be given several eggs – undeveloped protoforms yet to be brought to life – and then find the strongest of the species. They would mate with these chosen mechs and femmes and the eggs would then become fertilized by transfluid."

"Kinda like sperm?"

"Yes, exactly, only instead of sperm within the transfluid there would be small amounts of spark plasma which would fertilize the eggs. These eggs really don't do much growing, they get to be about a pound each and become slightly thinner and longer before they are removed."

"How are they removed?" Sam asked insistently.

"Well… With Cybertronian Breeders they would simply be removed from the holding tank they are in and put into gestation sacks for the rest of their development… But since you are human I am assuming they will be expelled from your anus." Ratchet waited for Sam's reaction as the boy processed this.

"Oh." Sam seemed to be taking it quite well, wearing only a thoughtful look as he mulled over the information. They sat like that for a few minutes before Ratchet breeched the question that had been on his mind since Sam had asked about sparklings.

"Sam… I know this might sound invasive and insensitive of me… But are you considering being impregnanted?"

"I… I don't know… I mean, come on, Ratchet, how would I get pregnant from you guys, I'm too small."

Ratchet paused for a moment before opening his chestplates, revealing a small tank with a long tube located just below his spark chamber. The tube looked a little bit thinner than Sam's arm and he raised an eyebrow at it as Ratchet held it out.

"This would be inserted into you and a sensorty overload would cause a discharge of transfluid mingled with spark plasma." Sam blushed as he looked at the tube.

"So… It's a robot dick and it would be shoved up my ass or down my throat?"

"As uncomfortable as it may sound, yes. You lack a reception port like a Cybertronian Breeder so you would be submitted to different treatment."

Sam sighed and looked down at himself before rubbing his eyes wearily.

"Look… I'm sorry but I just… I'm not like you guys… And this… whatever this is… it'll take time to get used to…" He looked at Ratchet and sighed. "I'm sorry, really I am."

"Sam, do not feel sorry for us. We are sorry that we are pressuring you into this." Ratchet lifted Sam's chin gently. "You do what you feel is right. We will support you no matter what."

"Thanks, Ratchet." Sam smiled and the mech smiled back.

Their small moment was interrupted by a loud boom and the base rattling violently.

Alarms sounded and Ratchet stood, scooping Sam up in his hands while opening a comm. Channel.

"Prime, what's going on?"

"Decepticon attack, get Sam and Bumblebee out of here!"

"Yes, sir!"

"What's happening, Ratchet?" Sam asked as he was rushed out of the base to a waiting Bumblebee and Sideswipe.

"Decepticon attack, Bumblebee and Sideswipe will be escorting you to a secure location."

"Saddle up, partner – it's gonna be a bumpy ride!" Bumblebee played from his stereo, just as two Decepticon jets dropped their cluster bombs on the group. Sam leapt into the Camero and Bumblebee tore off before Sam had even buckled in.

Sam glanced out the window just in time to see a familiar F-22 jet scream past overhead, calling to Bumblebee to look out.

It was too late. The jet transformed, long arms tearing at Sideswipe's shoulder and neck plating, latching in just enough so that Starscream could lift the corvette off the ground and send him flying into a crumpled heap, energon bleeding out of his neck. Bumblebee swerved and attempted to get away from the jet, but Starscream was too fast, quickly pinning the smaller bot as a very familiar black and white Mustang came up and swerved, blindsiding Bumblebee and sending him rolling.

Barricade and Starscream then proceeded to tear off Bumblebee's doors and hood, Starscream reaching in and grabbing Sam as the boy tried to scramble away.

"Let me go!" Sam shouted, wriggling in Starscream's grip. The jet didn't say anything as he gently placed Sam in Barricade's back seat, three thick seatbelts snapping into place across Sam's body as he struggled and kicked, the mustang taking off while Starscream turned to finish off Bumblebee and Sideswipe.

"Stop! Let me go!" Sam struggled even more as a thin, strange smell began to fill the interior. Sam gasped and slumped, panting and writhing against his restraints before his eyes rolled back into his head and he slumped, completely unconscious.

**S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S**

Megatron stared down at Sam as the boy lay on the large bed he and his lieutenants had personally prepared for him.

"He is healthy?"

Starscream nodded.

"And fertile. His gestation will take time, but if he is impregnanted within the month the eggs will be ready for transfer within five."

"A short time." Barricade commented as he looked at the unconscious boy. He had to admit, the boy looked quite attractive, unconscious before them, shuddering and clenching his fists. A couple of times his hand would press to his abdomen and he would sigh, relaxing even more.

Megatron had to smile at that gesture, leaning down with his holoform's spiked helm to nuzzle Sam's back and neck gently.

The boy would make a worthy bearer of the new Cybertronian generation. Soundwave, Starscream and Barricade slowly left their commander as Megatron began to gently caress the unconscious boy, long, spindly fingers exploring his body as he slept.

A worthy Allspark, a worthy Breeder.


End file.
